The Map
by thiswillbemywonderland
Summary: A Gift for Team Delusional. Warning: This is my first fic. Ship:bethyl. Rating: K based off the season 5b poster. this is pretty much a drabble enjoy!


I don't write or own The Walking Dead, if i did not only would this be longer but beth would have stabbed dawn in the head not the shoulder.

Beth drew a sharp breath as she looked at the name scrawled on the map. It was written by a hand she didn't know but the name she knew though, she knew him! Well she use to anyway. Only she couldn't picture "Rick Grimes" A few flimsy dream like moments flashed though her mind too quick to fully understand. A prison that was more like a home, a baby she mothered and a once small boy in a sheriffs hat.  
"What's the hold up Dixon?" Morgan called playfully from behind her. The songbird owed Morgan a hell of a lot. He had found her digging up her own everywhere, drawn in by the smell of the blood that had soaked though the dry earth during her short time in the ground. He took the bullet wound in her head as just another injury, He hadn't assumed her dead, that saved her life. When he asked her name she answered Dixon, she wasn't sure why. It had taken many days before she recalled the man with wings on his jacket and crossbow in his arms: Daryl Dixon. "Thought you told me you could track?  
"I can track! I got us this far didn't't I?, I remember this name, I know this guy!" Beth rubbed her head, the deep stabbing pain in forehead always got worst when she trying to recall those lost forgotten moments. "Lets just keeping going its, straight down for the next few miles till we get to the creek  
The male Dixon felt the weird urge to look back, he had been getting the creepy felling of being followed for the last few days but every time he looked nothing would be there. This time however Rick had turned too, actually stopping in the middle of the abandoned road, apparently waiting for something. The rest of the group just kept walking not noticing the strange behaviour. Not looking back, just yet.  
Then he saw the map. Then he saw the girl who dropped it.  
"BETH!" He screamed before be could stop himself!Hell! He couldn't believe it good things don't happen anymore! She was standing right there, just a few meters back, looking straight at winged biker grinned feeling a rush of happiness more addictive then any substance ever made. The rest of the group turned then, mouths hanging open in shock. Maggie fell in a heap, Glenn arms already around her. The rope marks on her neck burning twice as hot, she almost missed this, she almost missed a miracle.  
"I can see her to brother" As soon as the words fell from Rick's mouth, Daryl was running to his angel, he was only a few feet away when she began to stumble toward him. It felt so good. He didn't think, he forgot the group was watching and suddenly it was that drunken night in the moonshine hut. That perfect kiss. Their only kiss had hunted him these last few weeks. He just held her tighter, The group knew about them, Him and Beth. He broke down one night, Rick had found him in the forest, a knife to his skin and it all had just flowed out of his mouth. The hunter failed noticed the rest of the group behind him. Maggie he remembered had hugged him, Glenn had smacked him the mouth, hard. He couldn't blame him.  
"Your one lucky s.o.b Dixon" Daryl turned to the dark man who was with was Shaking his hand calls him Morgan, Daryl know who he his but he still wants to know why he knows his name but before he can ask Beth replies.  
"Yeah, well I'm Beth Dixon, watcha think was gonna happen, I'll get shot in the head and die like a normal person?" Beth's sass and her post outlook blew Daryl was so pretty, so good, so kind and she was using him name, he didn't understand how he got that kind of honor. She was the god damn sun and he was nothing but a redneck. He had to make it right, no matter how wrong it felt.  
"Your name en'it Dixon, that's my name. You're a Greene" Beth felt Daryl loosing his grip, passing her own the next person who wanted to cry and hug her too. She threw herself in to his arms, pulling him tight against her, her legs rapped around his waist. She couldn't recall ever feeling this safe but she was remembering a drunken night, a night that ending with them burning a house down and kissing in front of the flames.  
""My names Beth Dixon, Daryl" She kissed him then the kinda of kiss that broken bones and re-set them in seconds, that set of fire works in your head and filled your soul with fire and lust. Daryl was the first to pull back but only after Rick had cleared his throat for the second time.  
The rain began to fall, washing away the fog, the blood, the gross scent of death.  
"Beth Dixon, Not just another dead girl" Beth giggled along with Daryl's words, she jumped down and felt Maggie pulled her toward her, Daryl's hand still in hers, and she had a feeling he wasn't going to let go any time soon. 

Hey! So I hope you liked this, Its my first try at any kinda creative writing but it was a lot of fun! please tell me what you think so i can get batter i now i have some work to do before i can call myself a writer lol. This fic was promoted by the 5B map poster.

Live Long and may the Force be with you and May the odds be every in your favour.

merry part and merry meet again , Hatter.


End file.
